Chao Heroes
by Shade4716
Summary: Hero chao, Dark chao, and nutral chao, join forces to fight the ultamate evil! The adventure begins in chapter 2, may have romance in later chapters! R&R!


I have no clue why I'm writing this...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chao Heroes  
  
~~~~~  
  
Neutral garden  
  
~~~~~  
  
Amy sits by the waterfall pool watching her Chao, Sonnika, A blue sonic-type chao with pink strips. Nearby was Tails and his chao, Talon, a yellow flying type Chao. "Hey Amy" Tails says. "Wouldnt it be cool if Chao' had enough power to fight evil?" "Yeah, that would be nice. Sonic wouldnt have to fight anymore and I can trick him into marrying me. Oh Sonic, why must Eggman stand between us?" Amy says with anime stars in her eyes. Tails stares at her. "Your talking about him out loud again." He says. "Oops. Sorry."   
  
Sonnika sweatdrops and turns around embarised to have Amy as her owner.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dark garden... YAY!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
The place is filled with Dark chao and no people. Sitting in the cage hanging in a tree was a fat dark chao with an ugly mustache and red skin, named 'Eggmanschao'. Leaning agenst the tree was a Shadow type Dark chao, and a Dark run-type chao. Thier names are 'Shadow~' and 'Dash'. Shadow~ looks at Eggmanschao and pokes him with a pointy stick. "Hey! leave me alone!" He says. "Just doin' my job." Shadow~ states. "And your job is to poke me!?!" Eggmanschao crys. "No, but its a privilage I get." Shadow~ laughs. Dash falls over laughing. A grey Shadow-type chao walks up to them. "You two are such juviniles." She says. Shadow~ puts his stick down. "Were being payed to do that! Go anger that Hero chao thats eating all our food over there!" Dash says.   
  
"Fine I will." She says, and walks away. "Heh, that Blaze. Always watchin out for Eggmanschao's health." Dash states. Blaze walks over to the angel chao, who freaks out at the sight of her. He runs off and jumps into the pool of blood. Suddenly Eggman walks into the garden. "Lets get away from here." Shadow~ warns. The two dash off to the other side of the garden. Unfortonatly he manages to pick Shadow~ up before he got far. "Man your a cute little guy. You remind me of Shadow." Shadow~ winces. "Get your stinkin hands off me!" He screames. All eggman hears is "Chao chao!" Dash sighs. "He's a gonner." Eggman looks to the cage and sees his chao in there. "Hey how did you get in there!" Eggman dropps Shadow~ and runs to the cage. "To the blood pool!" Shadow~ crys. He flys into it and stays there.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hero garden... *sigh*  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shadow leans agenst the fountan. "Why do I have to be here?" He asks. Sonic looks at him. "Well, since Buddy evolved Im checking the place out." "So why did you drag me here!" "You spend to much time with your Chao in the Dark garden." "Thats not a good reason!" "Hey I brought one of your chao here." A white dark chao walks around boredly. "Why did I have to come here?" She asks. "Maria! I didnt know you could talk!" Maria blinks. "I ment... Chao chao?" A red hero power-type chao walks by fallowed by an invincible chaos hero chao. "I cant believe they brought a dark here." The chaos chao says. "Has the world gone mad? Are you even listening to me Fist?" Fist replies "How can I ignore you Buddy? You talk so loud I cant think strait!" "Sorry." Buddy replies.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dark Garden... YAY! AGAIN!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Eggman patheticaly attempts to get Eggmanschao out of the cage. Dash, a daemon chao, and an invincible chaos dark chao struggle to keep from laughing at him. The daemon chao gets up and walks to Eggman and actualy PICKS HIM UP and throws him into the blood water. "Guess he's... all washed up!" It says. "Indeed" The chaos chao states. The hero chao walks behind the chaos chao. "Darkness, Why must you and Chamber be so... Evil?" It asks. "Oh and one more thing. CAN I LEAVE YET!" "When pigs fly Ill let you go." Darkness jokes. Suddenly a pig flys across the garden. Darkness sweatdropps and the hero chao smiles wildly. "FREEDOM!" "Ok, who let the flying pigs of the Collage of Insane Random Doom, loose?" Shadow~ shruggs and goes back to batheing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok.   
  
In case its hard to tell I used my actual chao from my SA2:Battle game. All of these are my real chao... exept Eggmanschao who is a fake.  
  
Review now people!  
  
~Shade~ 


End file.
